The Walking DeadOutsiders Playc:
by Bloom15161718
Summary: It's about people in a Zombie apocalypse and most of their friends died from the zombies Hope U like it c:


This is my first story on Fanfiction hope u guys like it please commit nice commits thanks:D

The Walking Dead/ Outsiders Play :)

Criss: Hey Tatum what are you doing

Tatum: Nothing just putting up a barrier so walkers don't get in

Criss: Ok Tatum but there's no walkers near here

Tatum: Not right now but can't always be too careful

Criss: Let's look for food

Tatum: Ok Let's go

Criss: Let's hope the walkers don't attack us

Tatum: Yea Let's hurry

Criss: Ok There's deer right there

Tatum: I see it

Criss: Can I kill it?

Tatum: Yea Hurry so it doesn't get away  
Criss: (Aiming at the deer) OK Tatum (Shooting the deer in the head)

Tatum: I didn't know you could shoot that good

Criss: Dad taught me how

Tatum: That explains it

Criss: Yea I miss our parents

Tatum: Me too

Criss: (Shooting at walkers) Let's get out of here

Tatum: Come grab the deer

Criss: I'm shooting at walkers

Tatum: Ok I have the deer

Criss: Ok Get back you Walkers

Tatum: Hurry over here

Criss: Some are dieing some aren't

Tatum: I know that but don't worry they have to die one way or another

Criss: Go faster now

Tatum: Ok Sis but don't rush me

Criss: (Falling down because of a rock) OUCH

Tatum: Criss are you alright

Criss: I'm fine but my ankle I can't move it I'll catch up to you go NOW

Tatum: Are you sure Criss

Criss: Yes I'm sure

Tatum: Ok good luck

Criss: Thanks Sis

Tatum: You're welcome Sis

Criss: (Shooting at the walkers and walking and the walkers are dead) Sis where are you

Tatum: I'm right here

Criss: Come I can't walk too fast

Two Days Later (Plus Chapter 2)

Tatum: Hey there's someone on the ground

Criss: Come on let's help him or her

Tatum: Yea let's help the poor person up

Criss: Excuse me ma'am are you alright

KJ: Yea I'm fine you look like a friend of mine

Criss: What was her name

KJ: Criss I think it was

Criss: KJ it's good to see you again

KJ: Criss is that really you

Criss: Yes

KJ: Nice to see you again Tatum

Tatum: You too

Criss: We have company

KJ: Yea come on fast

Criss: One problem I can't run or walk that fast

KJ: Why

Criss: I probably spange my ankle

KJ: Ok can you walk slow and shoot

Criss: Yes I can KJ

Tatum: Ok come on then

Criss: Go ahead of me k I'll be right behind you get into a car or a truck doesn't matter

KJ: Ok Criss good luck

Criss: Thanks KJ don't worry about me

Tatum: There's a man over there (Pointing to the man motionless)

Criss: See if he's alright

Tatum: Ok Come on KJ

KJ: Ok Tatum

Criss: (Shooting all the walkers) They're all dead

Tatum: Nice job Sis

Criss: Thanks Sis

KJ: Come on sir are you alright

Ponyboy: Yea I'm fine Criss is that you

Criss: Yes Ponyboy

Ponyboy: Tatum and KJ are here too

Criss Yes

Steve: Hey what's going on here

Criss: Steve is that you

Steve: Criss I can't believe it's you I thought you were dead

Criss: No (Running into Steve's arms) I missed you Steve

Steve: I missed you too Criss (Steve Starts crying because he thought Criss was dead)

An hour later (Chapter 3 or scene 3)

Criss: You didn't have to cry Steve

Steve: I know Babe

Criss: Let's get a car to work I'll hot wire it for everyone

Tatum: Ok Sis

KJ: Are you going to be alright Steve

Steve: I think so

Criss: Come here's a car over here

Tatum: K be careful so you don't hurt your ankle anymore

Criss: I know Sis

Tatum: Steve sorry she fell and hurt her ankle badly where she barely can walk

Steve: Criss do you want me to help you walk

Criss: No I'm fine thanks Babe

Steve: You're welcome Babe

Criss: (Hot wiring the car) Got it to work I'll drive

Tatum: Ok Sis

Steve: Ok Babe

KJ: Ok Criss

Ponyboy: Ok Criss

Criss: Hey Sis

Tatum: Yea Sis

Criss: (Whispering to Tatum) I think Pony and KJ have a crush on eachother

Tatum: Yea (They both started to laugh loud)

Criss: That's funny

Tatum: Yea Sis

KJ: What are you talking about

Criss: Nothing about you

Tatum: Yea nothing about you

Criss: Where to

Tatum: Dad's Jail please

Criss: Why Sis

Tatum: (Almost crying) I miss dad that's where we can feel him again

Criss: Fine we are three minutes away

Tatum: Thank you Sis

Criss: You're welcome Sis

Tatum: Stop the car Now Sis

Criss: What's the matter Sis

Tatum: Doesn't that look like dad

Criss: Yes that does (Getting out of the car)  
Tatum: Where are you going Sis

Criss: To dad

A minute later (Scene 4)

Tatum: Is it dad and is he alive Sis

Criss: (Crying) Yes it is him and yes he's alive

Tatum: (Now crying) I can't believe it he's alive how can that be Sis

Criss: He has weapons Sis and he's been here for like two years by himself

Tatum: True which I didn't like it when he was gone all the time

Criss: I know Sis (Getting out of the car again) DAD

Daryl: GIRLS COME HERE

Criss: Dad is that really you

Daryl: Yes it's me my two beautiful girls I missed you two so much

Tatum: We missed you too (Crying)

Criss: Yea dad (Crying also)

KJ: Are you two alright

Criss: KJ Meet our dad Daryl Dixon

KJ: So I've heard a lot about you Daryl

Daryl: You haven't met their mom yet come on

Criss: Mom's alive too

Daryl: Yes

KJ: What is their mom's name

Daryl: Her name is Beth

KJ: She has a beautiful name Daryl

Daryl: Beth someone is here to see you

Beth: Who is here

Criss: Mom it's me and your other daughter

Beth: (Crying) I can't believe it my two beautiful daughters

Criss: Mom we've missed you so much and dad

Beth: I missed you two so much

Criss: You remember Steve right mom and dad

Beth: Yes I remember you Steve

Steve: Nice to see you again Beth

Daryl: I remember you too Steve you best not hurt my Oldest daughter

Steve: I won't

Daryl: Criss why are you limping like you're sore

Criss: Because I was shooting walkers and I tripped over a rock and now it hurts

Daryl: Let me look at it to see if it's spranged

Criss: Ok dad I missed saying that

Tatum: So did I

Daryl: (Looking at his daughter's ankle) It feels like a spang how long have you been walking on it

Criss: For almost an hour

Daryl: I suggest you don't walk on it for at least a week

Criss: Ok dad

A week later (Scene 5)

Daryl: Criss you can walk again

Criss: Ok dad thanks dad for everything that you did for me and my sister

Daryl: You're welcome Sweetie

Beth: Are you alright you two

Criss: Yes we are fine

Daryl: Yes we are sweetie

Criss: Can we eat now

Beth/Daryl: (Laughing) Yes

Criss: Finally

Beth: Come down when you're done getting dressed

Criss: Ok mom

Beth: I missed our kids so much Daryl

Daryl: So did I Beth but they could of gotten bitten Beth

Beth: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT DARYL

Criss: Their fighting Sis

Tatum: Yea they think we were bitten Sis

Criss: I'm going to tell them we weren't bitten

Tatum: OK

Criss: MOM DAD WE ARE NOT BITTEN YOU CAN LOOK WE ARE NOT BITTEN

Beth: Ok Criss

Daryl: Ok Sweetie

Criss: HOW CAN YOU ARGUE ABOUT ME AND MY SIS BEING BITTEN LIKE THIS

Daryl: Calm down sweetie

Tatum: Yea Sis stop it

Criss: I'm going outside for some fresh air

Daryl: But sweetie there's walkers out there

Criss: I have my gun

Daryl: Fine whatever

Beth: Please don't do this Sweetie

Criss: I don't want to argue any more

Tatum: Please Sis

Criss: Give me the car keys

Tatum: No

Criss: NOW SIS

Tatum: (Giving the car keys) Fine here

Criss: Thank you Sis

Tatum: You're welcome Sis

Criss: I'll be in the car if you need me

Daryl: Ok Sweetie

Criss: I might go for a drive I have my phone if you need me

A Day Later (Scene 6)

Daryl: (Trying to call Criss) Pick up pick up please

Criss: (Got into a car accident) I need help now

Beth: She still won't answer

Daryl: No I'm taking the pickup out to find her

Beth: Bring your other daughter with you to help find her

Daryl: Ok Tatum come on we are going out to find Criss

Tatum: Ok Let's go

Beth: Good luck

Daryl: Thanks

Beth: But I want to go with you

Daryl: Ok come on

Beth: K

Daryl: (Starting the pickup) There the pick up is started

Criss: I have to get to safety (Walkers try to attack)

Daryl: There's the car that Criss drove

Tatum: Yea dad let's see if she's alive

Beth: Guns ready

Tatum: Yes mom

Beth: Daryl do you have your gun ready

Daryl: Yes I do Beth

Beth: Ok come on

Criss: (Screaming because leg hurts from running on it)

Beth: Criss jump over please

Criss: I can't my leg

Beth: Were you bit

Criss: No mom I wasn't (Backing up and trying to jump)

Beth: I got you Criss

Daryl: So do I Criss

Criss: Thanks mom and dad

Daryl/Beth: You're welcome

Tatum: I'm sorry to make you mad sis

Criss: You didn't make me mad I'm just really frustrated at mom and dad fighting for once

Tatum: So am I

Daryl: Criss what happened to the car

Criss: I was just driving and a deer ran out in front of me and I crashed and hurt my leg from it

Beth: Let's get you home so you can rest

Criss: Ok mom

Beth: Come on

Daryl: I'll carry Criss because of her leg

Beth: Ok Daryl

An hour later Death hour (Scene 7)

Criss: MOM I'M HUNGRY

Daryl: MOM ISN'T HOME RIGHT NOW CRISS WHAT DO YOU WANT

Criss: I WANT A SANDWICH

Daryl: OK I'LL MAKE YOU A SANDWICH

Criss: THANKS DAD

Daryl: YEP NO PROBLEM

Criss: Sis you can come in (Seeing Tatum walk by two times)

Tatum: I know Sis I'm just worried

Criss: Worried about what Sis you can tell me you know that right

Tatum: I know but it's nothing that I want to talk about sis

Criss: Ok sis but I tell you everything

Tatum: I know but it doesn't involve you sis

Criss: OK OK SIS FINE WHATEVER

Tatum: Good now I'm going to my room

Criss: Ok sis (Plays video games on laptop with survivors)

Tatum: Hey Dad can I help u with something

Daryl: Yea you can if you want Tatum

Tatum: What can I help you with dad

Daryl: Cooking because I don't know how to cook like your mom

Tatum: Don't worry dad I learned how to cook

Daryl: How did you learn to cook

Tatum: From my teachers at school before all of this came

Daryl: Yea what about your sister did she learn how to cook too

Tatum: Yea I think so because me and Criss were in the same class

Daryl: Me and your mom hasn't seen you in forever

Tatum: I know dad Me and Criss missed you so much

Criss: What are you talking about huh

Daryl: We were just talking about how me and your mom hasn't seen you and your sister in forever

Criss: Ok dad just making sure (Still limping from the car crash)

Daryl: So Criss do you know how to cook or not

Criss: Yea why dad

Daryl: Just making sure you can help your sister if you want Criss

Criss: K dad I might I don't know yet since I barely can walk with my leg this way

Tatum: Since we argued

Criss: Yea since we lost our school friends like KJ

Tatum: I miss her so much

Criss: So do I (Hears something at the door and the door breaks open)

Tatum: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE

Criss: I KNOW SIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL (Grabbing a gun and starts shooting the walkers)

Daryl: Let's try to get rid of them or run k

Criss: K (still shooting the Walkers until there were too many of them)

Daryl: RUN NOW

Criss: K dad

Tatum: K dad we will (Starts to run)

Criss: (Starts to run but it hurts from the car crash) Dad come on

Daryl: Go now I'll catch up

Criss: Dad we aren't going to lose you again

Daryl: You won't I promise now go

Criss: Fine good luck dad

Daryl: Thanks Criss

Criss: You're welcome dad

Tatum: Let's hope he's going to make it (Makes it really far from Walkers)

Criss: He might who knows sis

Tatum: (Hearing gunshots then a scream) DAD!

Criss: We might of lost dad

Tatum: Sis you have your gun and I don't have a weapon

Criss: (Grabbing a knife out of knife holder) Here sis have my knife

Tatum: But sis dad gave this to you

Criss: I know sis but take it I have my gun

Tatum: Ok sis

Criss: (Starts running fast and starts shooting the Walkers but they aren't dying anymore and leg hurts worst)

Tatum: They aren't dying at all sis

Criss: No they aren't sis

Daryl: Girls help me

Criss: Dad what happened

Daryl: I got shot

Criss: By who

Daryl: By Beth your mom

Criss: WHY WOULD MOM DO THAT DAD

Daryl: I DON'T KNOW ASK HER GO NOW

Criss: FINE YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL DAD

Daryl: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE WITH THE ATTITUDE

Tatum: DAD STOP YELLING AT MY SISTER GOT IT OR I WILL SHOOT YOU AGAIN DAD

Daryl: YOU WOULDN'T DARE

Tatum: I WOULD

Beth: She's like her mother

Tatum: What do you mean by mother mom

Beth: You were adopted by us and I'm your aunt

Criss: Then who is our mom

Beth: Your mom is Meg Criss and Tatum your mom is me

Criss: Why didn't you tell us that me and where is my mom Beth

Beth: I don't know if she's alive or dead

Criss: But who's my dad

Beth: Your dad is Glenn I didn't really like Glenn but My sister did

Criss: Do you know where she was headed last Beth

Beth: Yes I do and I think she's there now I will go with you Daryl and Tatum I promise

Criss: I think it's best for us to drive in different cars I'll drive the Green car with Tatum

Beth: Ok then

Tatum: Criss what was that about

Criss: I can't believe that we aren't sisters

Tatum: I know we are cousins though

Criss: I know but I wished we were sisters

Tatum: That would be better but we can still call each other sis

Criss: K

Tatum: Do you want me to drive sis

Criss: No I'm fine you saw me drive with a broken leg

Tatum: Yea but you could seriously damage your leg

Criss: I don't care right now sis

Tatum: Well do you want to be on crunches your whole life or do you want to walk you whole life sis

Criss: No I don't but I'm able to drive sis

Tatum: I want to Drive let me drive or I will get mad

Criss: Ok sis fine whatever

Tatum: That's What I thought Sis

Criss: Hurry get in the driver's seat sis

Tatum: Im Trying sis

Criss: Sis There are Walkers coming this way right now


End file.
